


Сердце на ладони

by Theonya



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Body Part Kinks, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, The Author Regrets Nothing, Undressing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Ничего, и тебе воздадутся последние почести, маленький жадный психопат, ты получишь после смерти то, чего хотел при жизни – чистой, искренней любви к тебе, которая способна тебя поглотить.
Relationships: Undertaker/Alois Trancy





	Сердце на ладони

Подросток на столе выглядит фарфоровой куклой, стройной, здоровой, светловолосой. Для того, чтобы быть похожим на девочку, ему не нужно даже накладных хвостов, как некоторым для образа леди Фантомхайв. О, из этого мальчишки вышла бы чудесная леди и так… Мужчина приподнимает веко: и глаза голубые. Остекленевшие, конечно, но красивые. Приоткрытые припухшие губы — ах, он их искусал недавно, думал, что заживет, волновался о чем-то, куда-то бежал… В них податливо входит палец. Какой послушный мальчик… Не стоит такой красивой игрушке просто лежать, это такая потеря…  
Он переносит того на стул, усаживает поудобнее. Колени вместе, ступни врозь, чтобы была опора, чтобы держался. Подлокотников нет, и руки безвольными плетями висят вдоль тела. Голова склонилась — кажется, он только уснул. А в некотором смысле — смерть и есть сон. Или же сон и есть смерть? Кому знать…  
Изящные ладони под стать самой кукле: их вырезал искусный мастер, пальцы словно лед, словно холодный молочный пудинг. На ощупь — тонкие и твердые, и Гробовщик поднимает один, пробует на вкус.  
Да нет, что-то так себе.  
Но поза приглашает к танцу.  
Он поднимает, прижимает мальчишку к себе за талию, и тот склоняет голову на чужое плечо, обтянутое плотной черной тканью, будто на плечо любовника. Одну из рук удается зацепить за шею, другую — положить свою, и под неслышную музыку, под музыкальную шкатулку: раз-два-три, раз-два-три, вальсировать, не касаясь чужими ногами земли, потому что он уже отбегал свое, неожиданный партнер по танцам, а теперь он немного полетает, он заслуживает того. Где же твой охранник, мальчик? Где же тот, кого ты ждал в последний час? Поворот слишком резкий, и блондин, будто обидевшись на мысли, откидывает голову.  
— Ну, мальчик, уже не время… — возвращает голову обратно Гробовщик.  
А потом, когда немного надоело, блондин с легкостью умещается на чужих коленях: миниатюрный на самом деле, хоть и довольно высокий для своих лет. Мужчина оттягивает его волосы, наклоняет голову вправо, и, верно, если бы кто-то вошел, то подумал бы, что помешал любовникам: целует холодную шею. Легко скользит губами вверх, нажимает на некоторые точки, открывая подростку рот, и печати уже нет, души у мальчика тоже не предвидится больше: его Дворецкий действует не так, как Себастиан, который **_Гробовщику понятно, почему,_** за своим «хозяином» и в огонь, и в воду, и из Преисподней достанет. Ах, бедный маленький мальчик, преданный, брошенный, даже после смерти грустный…  
 _Ничего, и тебе воздадутся последние почести, маленький жадный психопат, ты получишь после смерти то, чего хотел при жизни — чистой, искренней любви к тебе, которая способна тебя поглотить.  
_ Там, куда ты не попадешь, ты не будешь одинок. Ты ведь хочешь именно этого?  
Если бы он был Жнецом, а не Гробовщиком, он бы насладился, наверное, пленкой-жизнью этого мальчишки, а так — можно насладиться тем, что с ним сделала та самая жизнь. Можно немного поиграть, Гробовщику ведь не нужно сопротивление, потому можно сейчас вообразить себя дворецким, демоном-дворецким. Не тем, который не коснется хозяина лишний раз, а вот этим, другим, пауком, затягивающим в пучины наслаждений душу, которая сама желает того. Развязать бант на шее, расстегнуть пуговки камзола и вытряхнуть из него, как куклу из коробки. Стянуть тяжелые ботинки на каблуках — ах, хотелось казаться выше, как смешно! Пробежать руками по белой рубашке и шортам, с наслаждением стянуть, оставляя в одном исподнем. Больше некуда спешить, моя радость, теперь ты надолго мой…  
Интересно, а поежился бы он в данной ситуации, будучи живым? Сжался бы в комок от стыда и холода или наоборот — расположился бы на столе, будто главное блюдо — раскованно и торжественно? Предлагал бы себя или плакал в уголочке? В глазах, теперь бережно открытых ладонью хозяина вечера, немая голубизна, потухший огонь, нотки безумного желания не отпустить или остаться. От таких люди бегут изначально, потому что потом — не убежать.  
Даже со смертью — не убежал.  
Гробовщик не очень любил тепло людей, но с ними было весело. С теми, кто уже приходил не своими ногами, тоже было весело, и вот их он и любил, обожал своих послушных манекенов. Некоторое время, пока не становилось скучно.  
Скучно было с теми, кто умер своей смертью — в теплой постели, в объятиях супруга, от болезни или прожив длинную жизнь. Интереснее было с теми, кого убивали другие: здесь была печать греха или вины, которую смертью сразу было не стереть. Еще интереснее с самоубийцами, печать не стиралась вовсе, замкнутая на самой себе система.  
А с этим мальчиком…  
Было понятно, что он скоро исчезнет. Без единого следа и зацепки, хрупкий цветок, морозный узор на стекле. Еще не время, но оно скоро настанет. Впрочем, куда им спешить обоим: Гробовщик пока держит его тело, его душа в паучьих недрах, момент, чтобы спасти, упущен… Не им, да и зачем ему спасать такую тщедушную падаль?  
Такую наверняка пафосную и обозленную тварь, каким он был при жизни, никому не захочется спасать. Ну же, мальчик…  
Гробовщик облокачивает его, и тело упирается в его плечо лбом, будто склонив голову, чтобы расплакаться.  
— Не плачь, все кончено.  
Голубые глаза невидяще уставились в потолок, когда мужчина поднял его на руки, словно маленькую принцессу. Словно невесту в одних белоснежных чулках и корсете, понес бережно и быстро, как на первую брачную ночь. Холод щеки слегка отдавал мылом на губах, бархатистая кожа, как у совсем маленького ребенка, припухшие мягкие губы, раскрывающиеся под напором едва теплого языка… Руки, раскинутые в стороны, бумажно-тонкая ребристая гладь между ними, будто приглашающая: «Разорви меня! Достигни самого дна! Возьми мое сердце!»  
 _Еще не время, маленький, еще не время._  
Впалый живот, плавные переходы бедренных косточек, сильные ноги…  
Олененок. Злой олененок, это даже смешно…  
Чулки, пожалуй, снимать не будем.  
Тело блондина очень легко перевернуть набок, сложить, как нравится. Куколка, сладкая вата, ох нет, не надо на меня так смотреть…  
И глаза снова закрываются ладонью. На пути вниз пальцы опять проскальзывают в рот, влажно, холодно, так странно по ощущениям и совсем не странно по логике вещей. У подростка на спине, внизу, синяки, будто кто-то держался за его бедра, уносясь по горячему течению, и, скользнув еще ниже, Гробовщик понимает, что все-таки кто-то и держался.  
— Вот уж мелкий чертяка, — смеется мужчина, — а я тут жалею тебя!  
Впрочем, если бы это был на самом деле ангелочек, Гробовщик бы не тронул его. Больше не тронул бы, зачем наносить лишние раны на такое эфемерное создание, но раз это сделал кто-то другой, почему бы и не поддержать? Эта игрушка уже сломана, дух в него не вдохнешь заново, да и синяков на запястьях нет, он и при жизни не сопротивлялся трудностям, принимая себе их как развлечения, принимая в себя что-то вовсе ненужное… Эти раны легче дорезать насквозь, чем залатать. Дорезать насквозь и выбросить, купить себе что-то новое вместо него, забрать что-то новое или уйти к кому-то другому.  
Все равно ему больше… Не больно?  
Значит, цель достигнута. Какая разница, что будет после?  
Пальцы ложатся поверх чужих следов, поверх синяков, вжимаются, чтобы ухватиться поудобнее, находят то, что нужно ему в данный момент, и мужчина прижимается к подростку всем телом, втирается, вбивается, и тело под ним поддается, так чудесно и покорно, как, наверное, и при жизни, и ничего не мешает Гробовщику не чувствовать себя человеком, но чувствовать себя живым, наполняющим, создающим что-то новое, хотя что тут нового, если все и так понятно?  
Смерть — конечная точка, но не для тех, кто остается в живых.  
История этого сладкого блондина кончена, никто не прав, никто не виноват, и осталось лишь хладное тело, кукла, манекен-подросток, теперь настолько явно принадлежащий, настолько нужный и желанный, что если бы это могло возвратить с той стороны, он бы непременно вернулся, бросился бы на шею, обвил ноги, скрывающиеся под мантией: «Еще! Не оставляй меня! Прошу!». Он бы не переломался легко, хотя — после таких-то событий — он был бы уже изломанным, податливой глиной, которую вылепить под себя вполне можно и нужно, да и обжечь, чтобы он оставался таким.  
Обжечь любовью и наполнить собой — хотя бы на немного, на краткий миг.  
Да, с таким телом было не скучно. С таким мальчиком тоже было бы веселее, но время уже на исходе, нужно спешить.  
Нужно забрать то, что он так стремился отдать при жизни, такое хрупкое и скользкое, ненужное и липкое, тягучее, как мед, как патока, как деготь, темное, завистливое и ранимое… Сначала отдать, до конца, до последней капли: смотри, было ли у тебя что-то хорошее, кроме этого? Насколько глубоко ты похоронил эти воспоминания еще при жизни? А затем…  
Жидкость медленно вытекала из блондина, не слишком заметная на светлой коже. Мужчина даже полюбовался: как глазурь на пирожном, украшение тортика, ванильный ликер… Пора бы разукрасить эту сладость в яркие цвета.  
Под бумажной пергаментной гладью все еще был щит, защищающий самое главное, нежное. Зачем теперь защищаться, если ты проиграл? Сдайся на волю победителю так же, как жизнь сдает своих подданных в руки младшей сестры. В цепкие холодные объятия, костлявые руки любимых скелетов.  
Щит пробивается легко — не такой уж и сильный, но Гробовщику важно заполучить эту вещь целой, иначе нет смысла стараться. Небольшой бензопилой он ведет снизу-вверх, разрезает кожу, останавливается, раздвигая края разреза шире, и продолжает — неспеша, спокойно, нежно. Замирает почти у края, еще пара миллиметров — и вот оно, откладывает пилу, обнимает пока еще целого мальчика, целует в губы, едва касаясь, и раскрывает ребра в стороны.  
Вот оно. Жемчужина.  
 _ **То, чего ты всегда хотел, Алоис Транси…  
Твое склизкое мертвое сердце лежит на моей ладони. Наконец ты кому-нибудь нужен, глупый, жалкий, чудесный, непонятый мальчик…  
**_Кровь из порванных сосудов и артерий капает повсюду, лениво собираясь обратно в развороченную грудь, но Гробовщик замечает, как по белоснежной щеке стекает кровавая счастливая слеза.


End file.
